


I Hate You, I Love You

by Icypolargirl78



Series: My HermitCraft Oneshots [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Their emotionally dumb, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78
Summary: Bdubs blows up Doc's goat head. Hurt and comfort ensues.
Relationships: Docm77/BdoubleO100
Series: My HermitCraft Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992961
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	I Hate You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to finish. I'm sorry. Please enjoy. Also the ----- means that the perspective is changing.

It was a pretty average day for Bdubs. He woke up to the cheery jingle and a splash potion of swiftness (courtesy of Tango). As he headed upstairs, he caught sight of the bedroom he’d made for his neighbor. The pale pink and white complimented each other well, though Doc really didn’t agree with him. Not that BDubs cared. He waved hello to Beedouble0, who buzzed back. 

As Bdubs looked out over the bay, his eyes fell on the fallen goat head. He internally winced, Keralis hadn’t meant to trigger the prank it just sort of happened. Now Doc was more pissed at him than ever. Ever since the pair had argued over splitting Grian’s mansion back in their last world, it had only escalated from there. Oh how the builder wished he could be transported back to the days of the NHO. Back then things were simpler. Back then it was just him, and Doc, and Etho, and Beef. Then Etho and Beef had disappeared and Bdubs had started hanging out with Keralis. Doc had made friends with Ren and Scar. The rift between them grew even more so after Keralis had gotten mixed up with the whole Area 77 thing. Then came the mansion dispute, and suddenly they moved world’s. 

When they got there, Beef and Etho were waiting. Bdubs thought things might go back to the ways things were before, but it only got worse. The rivalry had started off friendly, but had quickly gotten out of hand. From the wall, to the stolen beehive, and finally Doc’s bedroom. Then the tension finally shattered, after Keralis broke that accursed diamond block. Now he was forced to hide in a plains biome until Doc somehow found it in his cold mechanical heart to forgive him. Which probably would happen sometime never. Bdubs sighed and collected his materials, if he couldn’t be at his main base, then he should at least work on his new house. 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doc really hated his neighbor, well hate was a strong word. Until Bdubs blew up his pride and joy, the two of them had a playful rivalry. But now things were complicated, and the cyborg was pissed. Doc had been visiting Ren on his castaway island to just catch up. When he’d gotten back, he was greeted by the head of the G.O.A.T. partially submerged in the bay, and a derpy smiley face in its place. After searching every inch of Bdubs base for said builder, he came up empty. 

A week passed and Bdubs hadn’t shown up at all. It was strange to say the least. Doc was used to the two of them bickering over something, and the quiet was unusual. Doc made the most out of it though, winning his duel with Ren, and creating a system to protect him from being attacked during Head Games. 

One day Doc was sitting on the ledge that signaled the edge of his half of the mansion, when he noticed a flash of movement from the mines. It was Bdubs. The builder looked nervous, like at any minute someone was going to jump out at him and attack. He wasn’t that far off, since Doc was considering that very plan of action. He stopped himself, instead choosing to watch as the other hermit disappeared down the staircase. After a few minutes the cyborg followed him, but the shorter had vanished. The only thing in the mine that had changed was a stack of barrels and chests at the very end of the tunnel. 

**_Strange,_ ** Doc thought,  **_Where’d he go?_ ** Then he noticed it, a small pile of red dust. It trailed up to a stone wall, and was scattered around one of the barrels. Doc stooped to inspect it, and as he jolted the top of the barrel, the stones in front of him slid aside.  **_So that’s how he’s been getting out._ ** With that Doc began to head down the long tunnel ahead. 

\-------------------------------------------------

To say Bdubs was paranoid was an understatement. He was downright terrified. The fact that Doc hadn’t found him yet, was great, but it was nerve racking. He’d heard from Keralis that Etho had been hired as a hitman. Thankfully Etho had been more than merciful, and instead given Bdubs a delicious cake. His new house was beautiful if the builder did say so himself. The dark prismarine complemented the diorite wonderfully. He was just finished with his newest build; a flower shop. He had planned to start building some pine trees, when a noise startled him. He turned to see Doc standing across the river from him. Bdubs shrieked and ran towards his shop, just barely making it inside before the cyborg caught up with him. 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Days Earlier

“Are you absolutely positive this is our plan?” Doc looked at the blonde haired female in front of him.

“Yes False, I’m sure. It’s perfect, I chase him and once he’s scared I drop him the Tag. Then when he’s confused you kill him. Plain and Simple.” His friend sighed

“It's just, I feel like the two of you talking this out seems like a better plan.” She hefted her sword “But I do want to win the tag game, and Keralis and Bdubs blew up your weird GOAT cult thing, so I guess they’re getting what they deserve.”

“Glad you agree with me, but I didn’t start a cult. It is a lifestyle.” Doc glared at her, and in return she shrugged.

“Call it what you want, but I’m just calling what I see.” The pair headed out, Doc pocketing the nametag with the engraving “Tag 2 Electric Boogaloo” 

“I need to go work on my base, but I’ll be ready whenever you call.” She waved goodbye and with a quick snap of her mechanical wings, she became a shrinking speck in the air. 

Doc finally slept that night. He had to admit even though the color scheme was downright terrible, (Pink was not his color!) ,the mattress was soft and provided a lot of comfort after working for 3 days straight without rest. While waiting for the fog of sleep to drift upon him, Doc’s thoughts drifted. He thought back to how he and Bdubs used to be. They weren’t dating per say, more like friends with benefits. Still Doc couldn’t help but miss the mornings where he woke up to the builder cuddled into his chest. 

He remembered one of those days specifically, since Etho had walked in on them. Bdubs had still been asleep when that happened, only waking after Doc had thrown a pillow at the ninja. 

A few days later and both Doc and False were ready. Both were stationed on the plains where Bdubs was living. The cyborg had to admit, the builder’s new house was nice. Currently the sleep master was running towards another building. He went inside and then came out a few minutes later. 

“Okay, so I’ll ominously stare at him from across the river, and when he starts running I’ll chase him. Then when I have him cornered and drop the nametag.” False interrupted him. 

“That’s when I come in and stab him to death, and then the tag is mine!” Doc nodded. Then crept towards the riverbank. 

The plan worked without a hitch, well besides Bdubs slamming the door in his face. It was pretty funny to watch confusion spread across his face at the nametag. Then the look of surprise and pain as he was quite literally stabbed in the back by False. His friend pocketed the nametag, and said her goodbyes.

“Hey Doc now that you’ve gotten your revenge, try to talk your problems out.” The blonde gave him a soft look before she took off towards her base.

\----------------------------------------------------

Bdubs despised respawning. The feeling of phantom pains ghosting across his body from the cause of death. The scars certainly didn’t help. He looked down at the large blemish on his chest and winced. He could still feel the blade of False’s sword cutting through his body. The fire aspect enchantment didn’t make his death any easier either. He let out a groan and forced himself out of the bed. It was hard considering that his limbs refused to cooperate with his brain's commands, but he managed. A laugh came from the entrance to his base. Doc was standing in the doorframe. He wore a smug grin, which showed off his sharp fangs. 

“Enjoy my little surprise?” Bdubs growled at him

“Not one bit, you asshole!” The shorter male huffed and brushed past Doc. He had better things to be doing than sit and argue with his cybernetically enhanced neighbor. He could practically feel Doc’s eyes boring into his back, watching him as he headed for his flower shop. He really needed to finish those trees. He heard the sound of rockets being ignited as Doc presumably flew back to his side of the half house. 

It was a few hours later, when Bdubs realized that he left his extra box of leaves at his house. He muttered out a curse, and began to dig through his inventory for his rockets. After finding them he flew back to his house. The shulker he was looking for was sitting on his unmowed lawn.  **_I really need to mow that at some point._ ** He thought. 

It was approaching night and that’s when he realized that someone had destroyed all his beds. He really didn’t want to fly all the way back to his new town in the dark. 

“Looking for something,” He whirled, standing behind him was Doc. The creeper hybrid had a smug look on his face, and Bdubs got the feeling that he was behind his beds disappearing. 

“Did you take my beds?!” Bdubs glared. 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” Doc shrugged, “But you can borrow mine for a few diamonds. 

That was it. Bdubs could understand his neighbor being annoyed at him using the villagers. He could understand killing him over the blown up goat head. What he could not understand was purposely taking his beds, when Doc knew that Bdubs despised the dark. He marched right up to the taller and slapped him across the face. 

“I’ve had enough of you Doc!” Bdubs shouted, “You already got your revenge on me. Are you that much of a sadistic bastard that you take the one thing that I can’t live without.” Doc opened his mouth to argue back, but Bdubs cut him off, “I’m not done yet! Seriously I made a mistake all right. I’ll admit that, but if you can't understand after all the years that we’ve worked together, that I can’t stand the dark! Then you really are a cold heartless monster!” 

As soon as he said it, Bdubs felt regret coursing through his system. The look of shock and anger plastered across his friends face was enough to make him shut up. 

“Fine.” Doc’s voice held no emotion, “Here,” he shoved a gray bed into Bdubs hands. “I’ll leave you alone.”

“Wait Doc that not what I-” The cyborg walked back across the lawn, and disappeared into his casino. 

Bdubs collapsed onto the ground, and let out a choked sob. He could feel hot tears well up in his eyes and make their way down his cheeks. He felt awful. Doc was half creeper and had a shitty attitude half the time, but he was a loyal friend. He didn’t deserve to be called a monster. He stood up and ran over to the other half of the house. He walked down the stairs to see the door to the casino open. Doc was sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you want Bdubs.” He didn’t even look up from the bar counter. The smaller practically tackled the other into a hug. Doc wasn’t much for physical contact and was jerked in surprise. 

“‘M sorry,” Bdubs voice cracked and it sounded like the other had been crying. Doc turned to see his big brown eyes filled with tears. Something inside the cyborg broke seeing that. In a way it was his fault Bdubs was crying. He was the one that started the whole dispute the pair had been having since the beginning of the world. He also took the beds Bdubs needed despite knowing how much the shorter hated the darkness the night brought. It was rubbing salt in the wound by making Bdubs charge to use his bed. 

He reached up and brushed the tears away from Bdubs face. He leaned into the touch, and Doc stood and returned the hug. “Don’t be sorry I was being a dick.” 

Bdubs let out a shaky laugh, “Well so was I. You’re not a monster.” 

“Let’s just agree that we’re both idiots who need to actually talk about their problems rather than just arguing about it.” The shorter nodded, and then let out a yelp as Doc swept him off his feet.”

“What-what are you doing?” He asked. 

“You’re tired and so am I, let’s just go to bed.” Doc walked up the stairs and to his bedroom. Bdubs curled up into his chest when he laid down on the pink sheets. “You really have terrible interior design skills.” Bdubs whacked him on the chest, and then looked up at Doc’s face. He reached up and cupped the part of his face where the slap had landed. It was still sore and Doc hissed at the contact. Bdubs seemingly without thinking reached up and pecked him on the cheek. Then as if realizing what he’d done he buried his face in his hands. Doc laughed and grabbed his wrists pulling them away from Bdubs face. He peppered kisses all over the builder’s face until he was giggling.

“Doc stop.” The redstoner pulled away. “God I don’t know why I like you.” Bdubs looked up at Doc’s shocked expression. “You heard me right dummy I like you.”

“Since when?” 

“Since we formed the NHO, and started sleeping together. I just never got up the courage to tell you.” Doc leaned down and kissed Bdubs. The builder let out a muffled squeak before melting into it. The creeper wrapped his metal arm around Bdubs waist and the man melted into his chest. They stayed like that, with Doc stroking Bdubs hair until he fell asleep.

Doc woke up to soft kisses being pressed into the flesh side of his face. He opened his eyes to meet Bdubs bright brown ones. The smaller had a look of pure joy plastered to his face and it showed in his soft smile. 

“Morning” 

“Good morning” Doc responded. “How’d you sleep.”

“Really well, you’re warm.” Bdubs eyes looked like melted chocolate, “are we a thing now?” The builder asked. 

“If you want to be.” Doc cupped Bdubs face with his hand and the male reached down and kissed his forehead. 

“I really do.” The two managed to get out of bed along with a blanket and watched the sunrise with it wrapped around them. It wasn’t until the next night, when Doc was still awake with Bdubs curled into his chest letting out cute snores, that the engineer mentally decided that he was never going to allow Bdubs to cry over something he did again. That was a promise he was going to keep. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have notice a disturbing lack of Bdoc fiction, and if I swear Ao3 if I have to write all of it myself until this ship get a proper tag I will.


End file.
